The Horrid Boyfriend
by snochild
Summary: Sakura's never experienced love and Syaoran has an attitude problem. The two hate each other and just to piss each other off, they become a couple! Seriously weird story. :P


In every story, there is a Hero, a Villain, and an Idiot. There is a romance, drama, and mystery spun in the tale. But most importantly, there is a happy ending.

But sometimes, the Hero dies, and the Villain will become something else, and the Idiot will miraculously become a genius. But there's not always a happy ending. Sometimes, just sometimes, a tragedy will occur. And the rest is up to your imagination as the reader.

Look closely at the perfectly shaped letters; don't skip one word or period. You may however skip the exclamation marks. Try to feel the emotions of the characters. Imagination is one of the most beautiful gifts to ever be given to us. At night, rethink the few images that went into your small brain, and create a story. Become the idiot if you wish and see what the idiot sees. Or you could become the villain. Or just watch from above. Imagine some sappy music waltzing into the scene. (Piano and violin mixed with a sad voice is preferred)

Okay, that had nothing to do with the story. xD Sorry!

**The Horrid Boyfriend**

**cHApteROnE**

I waited in anticipation, holding my breath and staring at the flat rectangle with fire in my eyes.

Her pale white hand paused over the card as if reading its aura. And then the big moment. The flip over of THE CARD. Very soon in a matter of seconds, I was going to know the five w's and to how I was going my meet my one true love!

And if you're making fun of me right now for not having ever kissed, or hugged, or much less ever had a boy actually like me in the romantic way, screw you. Heh, heh. Iiiiiiii'mmmmm just kidding. : P

But anyways, the BIG moment!

"You ready?" asked Tomoyo's sing-songy voice.

I sucked in all the air in the room, "Yes."

FLIP. And there it was. The beautiful fortune. But for some reason, the picture on the card was all black.

This time, Tomoyo sucked in all the air in the room, "OH EM GEE."

"What?" My face crunched up, "Gawsh Tomoyo, did you fart?"

Tomoyo squeaked, "Ohmagosh, you're going to meet your lover through your fear!"

I shoved my finger up my nose, having had lost all interest in this whole fortune shit, "Wuh? That doesn't make sense Tomoyo."

Her mouth was still open from her dramaticness when she paused at what I said and thought it over, "Yeah, it doesn't."

She wrinkled her nose at me, "Gawsh Sakura, did you fart?"

Okay, you're probably thinking I'm the one who farted right? But you see I forgot to add my pet dog in my thoughts. So there's this dog named Kero in the house. And he just happens to fart at times. Well…most of the time. Okay, okay, he farts all the time. But he's cute. Just…stinky. And I blamed Tomoyo cause the fart smelled like something that she would fart so…AHEM, anyways.

Tomoyo seemed to be lost in thought as she stared at her cards. She flipped one over which showed a moon.

"You'll be seeing him tomorrow."

"A huh. Come on Tomoyo, let's get our outfits ready for tomorrow. The new carnival sounds promising."

"Alright!" replied Tomoyo excitedly. You see, she has an obsession for clothes. But I guess she wants to look hawt for her luh-vah tomorrow. Sucks to be me.

XP

So then Tomoyo goes home and then we all fall asleep in our beds and then TADAH, the moon rises and falls. Meaning that tomorrow has become today. Gawsh I'm smart!

**xoxo**

"Exactly where are we meeting your lover Tomoyo?"

"At the mirror house."

"Why?"

"I don't know why! Why'd you ask me why?"

"Because it's so freaking far away, that's why."

"Don't you start a fight with me Sakura."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just. Shut. Up."

The silence grew between us, but the clown behind us kept on following us and honking that balloon thing.

I swear I could see Tomoyo's vein pulsing out.

Suddenly, we felt water get sprayed on our backs.

I began to count in my head.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One…

"DIE!" screamed my best friend, and she pounced on the poor clown.

I felt much better watching the poor clown get his ass whipped, and I think Tomoyo felt better too when she was done…

Anyways, a smiling Tomoyo and I finally reach the mirror house and go inside since her idiot lover wasn't outside.

But we ended up splitting up and going separate ways to find that idiot Eriol.

So I'm innocently walking alone which is odd because mirror houses should have lots of people in it when I see a person wearing a hat run across me and I know this is a run-on sentence and I humbly ask for your forgiveness for my dumbness!

Anywho, I wonder if that's Eriol so I scream, "ERIOL! COME OUT YOU IDIOT."

But then right after, the lights go out. And I guess you don't know this because I haven't told you yet but. I'm afraid of the dark.

So as soon as all light leaves the mirror house, you can imagine my scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Yeah, that was me screaming.

But then a hand suddenly clamps down on my mouth and a harsh voices cries, "Shut up!"

His voice would've been sexy if not for its coldness. And I hated him already. So I drooled into his hand, and he immediately let go and swore some unloved words.

And then I passed out.

When I came to life, I found myself in an unfamiliar car. It was a nice car. Black leather. Air conditioning. Or was that the wind? Yes, it was the wind. The car was a convertible. And the person sitting next to me was…Tomoyo? She was crying? Why was my head on her lap?

I looked forward to where the two front seats were to see that idiot Eriol sitting in the right and a guy wearing a hat on the right.

What was going on? I was so lost and confused that for a moment, I thought we were being kidnapped.

"Sakura! You awake!"

Tomoyo shook my head and cried my name over and over again; I looked up at her and shot her a glare, "Yes I'm alive. Now what the hey is going on."

Eriol looked back and shot me a smile that looked amused.

The hat wearing person drove quickly to the left of the road at the sound of my voice and parked. Then he turned his face around the glare at me with these hot, sexy eyes that I had to forgive his evil look.

Then his beautiful lips parted and spoke.

"I love you. Become my spouse and have many juniors with me."

Heh, I'm just kidding. He actually said.

"WHAT THE bad word IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

My eyes opened wide and innocent (I think Tomoyo gasped), "What?" I asked, lost once again.

Eriol grinned impishly, "Kinomoto Sakura, meet my cousin, Li Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Sakura."

"I DON'T GIVE A bad word WHAT HER bad wordING NAME IS. SHE'S bad wordING CRAZY TO SCREAM LIKE THAT AND MAKE EVERYONE THINK **_I_ ** KILLED HER!"

Ah, so that's what he was so pissed off about.

"Now, now Syaoran. Calm down."

As if that would calm down the swearing maniac dude.

So I did the one thing that always makes a person feel better. Lie.

I quickly covered my face between my hands and faked a dramatic sob. (Being around Tomoyo helped me get an A in drama).

"I-I'm sorry! You see…my father (sob) died one night (sob) and that's (sob) (sob) how I (sob) found him! I (sob) can't stand the dark because of that…"

Eriol's eyebrows rose up and Tomoyo pulled out a bunch of my hair discreetly.

But the handsome fool bought my story. I was going to live.

"Oh…oh…I'm so sorry…" was what he said to me.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the sharp intakes of breathes I took as Tomoyo pulled out my hair angrily.

I was the first to be dropped off at home and that Syaoran guy even opened the door for me! I pretended to still be crying until I could reach the safe insides of my home when Syaoran silently said to me, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

Since I'd never had any romantic relationship, I had no clue what he was trying to imply. Ah yes, and I forgot to mention how old I was. I'm seventeen. About to graduate High School very soon and still had never heard the precious three worded "I love you" from anyone. (Except my father who's actually still alive.)

So I just wiped away imaginary tears and walked into my house. Leaving behind the handsome Li Syaoran behind staring wistfully behind me.

Wait. WISTFULLY!

Had my little lie given me much more than my guaranteed safety of my life?

Had I finally gotten what was so hard to accomplish for seventeen years?

LOVE?

My dramatic life is to be continued if I can get over the fact that the sexiest guy on earth has possibly fallen for me!

_Note: xD maaann, what an odd story :P Thank you very much if you're reading this! I changed my name again. It used to be lonely-echo :S I was kind of having a bad time when I was writing this and so it's kind of different and totally weird! I hope you found it to be okay? Please comment on mon mistakes! Je t'aime you all! MWAH. _


End file.
